Aroma
by okashira janet
Summary: Despues de dos años Sesshoumaru regresa a la aldea para ver a su protegida, pero no contaba con que aquel enloquecedor aroma le embotara los sentidos. Rin y Kohaku parpadearon al verse secuestrados "¿Eh?" SesshxRin ONESHOT


**AROMA**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi yo sólo disfruto mi enamoramiento por Sesshoumaru y Rin (y ya de paso de Kohaku y Jaken) sin más por ahora…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Habían pasado varios años desde que había dejado a Rin en aquella aldea de humanos, los días se habían vuelto semanas y las semanas meses.

-Amo bonito, ¿Vamos a ver a la niña?- hacía dos años que no visitaban a Rin, para los demonios un tiempo como aquel era relativamente corto, pero para los humanos…

-Adelántate Jaken- con su clásica voz fría Sesshoumaru le extendió un paquete al pequeño demonio verde quien sintió como sus ojos saltones se abrían emocionados, por más que quisiera ocultarlo lo cierto es que nada lo hacía más feliz que ir a visitar a la pequeña mocosilla que un día cualquiera se había adentrado en su corazón.

-¡Sí amo!- tomando el paquete el demonio echó a andar lo más rápido que daban sus cortas patas, la ultima vez que habían visto a Rin ella tenía trece años, ¿Cómo estaría ahora?, las mujeres humanas solían cambiar mucho en ese corto periodo de tiempo.

-Ah-Un- observando como Jaken se alejaba el imponente youkai volvió a hablar –Si quieres tú también puedes ir- no había acabado de decirlo cuando ya el dragón se alejaba a toda prisa, por un segundo el joven príncipe se preguntó si sus sirvientes le eran más fiel a él o a aquella niña de gran sonrisa.

Dando una elegante media vuelta dejó que su largo cabello plateado ondeara tras él, si Jaken no se encontrara tan emocionado y nervioso por ver a la niña habría notado que la razón por la que le pedía que se adelantara sin él era porque podía sentir a Rin cerca.

-¡Apúrate Kohaku!- por una antigua costumbre subió de un salto a un árbol y desapareció todo rastro demoniaco que pudiera surgir de su cuerpo.

-Ya voy Rin- no tuvo que esperar mucho para verlos, por un instante ladeó la cabeza sin entender muy bien, no podía equivocarse, eran ellos, pero había cambiado, algo en los dos había cambiado.

-¡Ko-ha-kuuu!-

-Yaaa voooy- el muchacho soltó un enorme suspiro, los brazos otrora delgados se habían vuelto increíblemente musculosos, la redondez de su rostro se había ido, sus piernas eran largas y fuertes, el conjunto de su armadura lo hacía ver como todo un guerrero, uno que incluso un youkai se pensaría en enfrentar, sin embargo la calidez e inocencia de sus ojos castaños seguía ahí, era simple, era la mirada de un hombre bueno, aquel chiquillo que por corto tiempo había estado a su cuidado se había vuelto un hombre.

-Kagome-san se va a enojar si tardamos tanto- los labios rosas de Rin se movieron rápidamente, la costumbre de no parar de hablar no se había ido con los años, lo que si había cambiado era ella, el largo cabello negro azabache brillaba con fuerza, las piernas se le habían alargado, las caderas estaban anchas, la cintura esbelta, los senos rebosantes, ¿Por qué los niños humanos dejaban de serlo en tan poco tiempo?, ¿Por qué sus cuerpos cambiaban aunque su mente no estuviera lista para el proceso?

-Rin- con cansancio Kohaku cerró los ojos –Ya me acostumbre a llegar tarde siempre que te acompaño-

-No creo que sea mi culpa- la jovencita llevó un dedo junto a sus labios.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer?- el joven se encogió de hombros.

-¡Pero corre Kohaku-kun!- tomándolo del brazo la joven lo jaló con ella y él trastabillo.

-¡Rin!- suspirando volvió a acomodarse al vivaz paso de ella –A veces me dices Kohaku-kun y a veces simplemente Kohaku, ¿Por qué siempre…?- Sesshoumaru se dijo que probablemente el muchacho iba a decir algo más pero entonces la jovencita le tiró encima un bulto que él apenas pudo tomar al vuelo.

-¡Voy a buscar un lugar para quitarme la ropa!-

-Lo que digas- dándose media vuelta para no ver el muchacho se sentó en el suelo aún con el bulto entre las manos y murmurando un "cada vez que Rin se baña mi vida corre peligro", el príncipe youkai comprendió que su protegida planeaba asearse en el río pero no entendió muy bien la expresión del joven, bueno, los humanos tendían a exagerar.

-¡Ya Kohaku!- desde la seguridad del agua la chica extendió un brazo y lo ondeó con una amplia sonrisa adornando su cara.

-Sólo apúrate, ¿Bien?- el joven dejó la ropa de la muchacha a un lado y poniéndose de pie se apoyó en un árbol desde donde podía verla, aquello no pareció afectar a la muchacha quien empezó a tallarse el cabello mientras cantaba, Sesshoumaru intentó infructuosamente dilucidar el porque de aquel acto que bien parecía una costumbre entre ellos, que él recordara las usanzas humanas no permitían que los varones vieran a las mujeres mientras se bañaban, cierto que de su protegida sólo podía verse hasta el momento su rostro y de vez en cuando sus brazos, pero…

Un extraño aroma llegó a su experta nariz y sintiendo rareza por aquello alzó el rostro al cielo y olfateó levemente, rápidamente descubrió la fuente de aquello.

-¿Rin?- no pudo evitar murmurar con extrañeza, aquel aroma no era ninguno que hubiera podido olfatear antes, era un aroma inauditamente adictivo, como si todos los manjares de la tierra se hubieran unido en un solo elemento.

-Rin apúrate por favor- pudo notar que Kohaku lucía nervioso, aunque conociendo a los humanos aquello bien podía ser un acuerdo tácito entre ellos, a veces los humanos decían cosas que no eran ciertas llegando así a chanzas que compartían entre ellos.

-Ya voy Kohaku-kun- la despreocupación de su protegida al enjuagarse el cabello parecía confirmar dicho pensamiento, por cierto, ¿El aroma no se estaba intensificando?

-¡Tú!- un enorme ogro con un formidable y solitario ojo en su rostro apareció tirando a su paso los árboles -¡Tu aroma, necesito ese aroma!- Sesshoumaru apenas levantó una ceja ante la intromisión, un demonio que no podía detener sus instintos ante un olor en particular era definitivamente sólo una bestia.

-Ya empezó- Kohaku lanzó un nuevo suspiro, sus ojos castaños cambiaron de expresión, apenas un brillo en el fondo de sus pupilas, su mano derecha se movió con una rapidez inusual en los de su raza y al segundo siguiente una hoz había cortado el cuello del ogro en dos.

-De verdad que me gustaría que te apuraras a…- el joven humano giró hacía Rin y lo mismo hizo Sesshoumaru que por un par de segundos había seguido con sus doradas orbes la pelea.

-¡No esta mi ropa Kohaku-kun!- envuelta en una diminuta toalla, descalza y chorreando agua la jovencita sujetó al muchacho por los hombros sacudiéndolo.

-De nuevo los monos- él puso una cara como si repentinamente se sintiera mareado, el príncipe youkai se preguntó si acaso aquel humano también podía oler el aroma que se había intensificado y ante su cercanía había sido demasiado para él.

-¿Y ahora?-

-¿Ya terminaste no?- poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza el joven habló solemnemente –Hora de irnos antes de que algún nuevo monstruo nos ata…-

-¡Debo poseer ese aroma, ese aroma!- un extraño demonio rojo fuego apareció frente a ellos, automáticamente la chica se escudó tras el muchacho y él compuso una nueva mueca en su rostro.

-que…-

-¿Por qué los demonios siempre quieren comerme?- la jovencita ladeó el rostro.

-No creo que sea comerte lo que quieren- Kohaku dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro, pero al instante se recompuso sacando de su espalda sellos explosivos -¡Ah!- los lanzó con tal puntería que Sesshoumaru aún desde el árbol arqueó una ceja dándole su aprobación, sabía —desde que lo había visto la primera vez— que aquel niño humano se volvería fuerte con el tiempo, quizás por aquella razón había dejado a Rin con él…

-¡Wow!- la jovencita asomó su rostro por un lado de su amigo -¡Que fuerte que eres!-

-Ni creas- tomándola de la mano el joven dio media vuelta obligándola a correr.

-¿Y ahora?- sin embargo aquello no parecía afectarle a la joven de enormes ojos castaños que dejaba una estela de intoxicante aroma a su paso.

-Vienen más- el joven habló con sequedad y ella puso morros.

-Si luego me vuelvo sucia por no bañarme será culpa de ellos-

-Olvida eso- Kohaku paró de golpe y como resultado Rin se estrelló contra él, Sesshoumaru ladeó la cabeza sin ser consciente, aquellos senos redondos que Rin escondía bajo su pequeña toalla habían impactado contra la espalda del exterminador y como consecuencia el joven había enrojecido, que raros que eran los humanos.

-¿Entonces?- pero como siempre Rin era demasiado distraída para notarlo.

-Digo que yo te protegeré siempre que quieras tomar un baño- él arqueó ambas cejas recuperando su serenidad –Me sirve de entrenamiento de cualquier modo-

-¡Oh!- ella hizo una perfecta "o" con su boca y él medio giró su rostro hacía ella sonriendo suavemente, aquella sonrisa —Sesshoumaru no podía equivocarse— era la misma sonrisa inocente e infantil que Kohaku le solía regalar a su protegida desde que eran unos tiernos niños.

-¡Ahí vienen!- y entonces la pequeña escena que reavivaba sus recuerdos de tiempos pasados con aquellos dos se vino abajo cuando tres demonios se lanzaron sobre ellos y el castaño lanzó a la jovencita atrás de un manotazo.

-¡Outch!- Rin golpeó contra una rama pero Kohaku no tenía tiempo de nimiedades, todo su cuerpo se tensó, las cadenas parecieron volar en sus manos, el brillo de su espada refulgía mientras se hundía en los cuerpos de los monstruos.

-Esto… Kohaku…- el príncipe que nuevamente se había distraído admirando la manera de pelear de un simple humano giró la vista a donde su protegida retrocedía aferrando la pequeña toalla en torno a ella, al instante parpadeó, el demonio frente a la joven no era un simple youkai más, éste tenía forma humana y largas garras.

-Así que es una simple humana la que despide este olor- el youkai habló lentamente, su ceja perfectamente estilizada se levantó apreciativamente.

-¿Olor?- Rin parpadeó.

-¡Te dije que era por tu olor!- desde lejos la voz de Kohaku le llegó como si le estuviera ganando una partida.

-¡Y yo ya dije que no huelo nada!- la chica estampó un pie contra el suelo girándose hacía su amigo -¡Y tú tampoco lo hueles!-

-A veces sí- aún deshaciéndose de los demonios el joven giró dos veces en el aire y cayó de pie a unos cuantos metros, Sesshoumaru frunció ligeramente el ceño, ambos se veían demasiado tranquilos ante su apretada situación, ¿Sería que aquello pasaba muy a menudo?

-Dime humana- el youkai con apariencia humana la sujetó sorpresivamente de la mano y aquello pareció alertar por fin a Rin quien abrió grandes sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Ah?- la chica parpadeó intentando soltarse por instinto.

-¿Estas en celo?-

-¿Qué?- por un momento un colmillo apareció en el, hasta unos momentos apacible, rostro de Sesshoumaru, aquella insolencia no era permitida ni pasable, nadie podía acercarse a Rin con cuestiones tan sucias en mente, ella sólo era…

-Aléjate de ella- pero antes de que intentara hacer algo Kohaku ya había puesto el filo de su espada en la mano del youkai obligándolo a soltar a la joven.

-Kohaku-kun, ¿Qué es estar en celo?-

-Ahora no Rin- nuevamente el humano enrojeció aunque sus ojos seguían fijos y letales en su enemigo.

-¡Oh bueno!- algo pareció alertarla porque su cuerpo se tensó por entero y Sesshoumaru apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar y esconderse bajo otro follaje antes de que ella girara la vista a donde segundos antes estaba él.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?-

-Sentí una presencia muy poderosa- la voz cantarina e infantil parecía haber desaparecido por instantes -¿Sesshoumaru-sama?- susurró al viento pero el príncipe pudo escucharla, ¿Cómo era que Rin había podido encontrarlo?, que él recordara la joven no tenía poderes especiales ni nada parecido.

-¿Qué?- sin girar a verla Kohaku arqueó una ceja.

-¡Oh nada!- ella negó con las manos –Mi imaginación-

-Los humanos son tan tontos- el youkai frente a ellos habló con voz letal y ambos parpadearon para girar a verlo -¡Poniéndose a conversar tonterías mientras su rival esta frente a ellos!-

-¡Ou!- Rin se tapó ambas orejas con las manos ante la potencia del grito.

-Bien, ya te estoy prestando atención- Kohaku lo miró fijamente -¿Qué quieres?-

-La chica- el youkai arqueó una ceja.

-Petición denegada- el castaño empuñó su espada, Rin a sus espaldas susurró algo que sonaba "Me pregunto si me veo tan apetitosa" Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente divertido, sólo alguien como Rin no sabría reconocer deseos culinarios de deseos más lascivos.

-No es como si le fuera a pedir autorización a un humano de cualquier manera- el youkai se transformó, demasiado a destiempo Sesshoumaru se percató de que realmente era fuerte.

-¡Diablos!- Kohaku gruñó cuando fue lanzado por los aires.

-¡Kohaku!- ella corrió hacía él.

-Estoy bien- el joven se puso de pie pero esta vez la joven no corrió a esconderse tras él, él tampoco le dijo que se apartara como cuando eran niños, la parte superior de la armadura de Kohaku cayó al piso –Veneno- los ojos castaños del joven se entrecerraron, Rin lo observó fijamente por unos segundos, luego observó al youkai frente a ellos.

-Bien- Sesshoumaru no entendió porque la mirada color chocolate de la muchacha había cambiado, tampoco entendió porque se colocaba al lado de Kohaku como un igual, ella no era una exterminadora, no poseía la fuerza de un guerrero ni la tendría nunca, ella sólo era una niña.

-Ataque directo- Kohaku susurró por lo bajo, ella se colocó tras él y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, su rostro se había transformado súbitamente en uno de decisión.

-¡Dragón azul!- el joven arrojó una daga, era un arma hermosa como Sesshoumaru no había visto una jamás, el cabello de Rin se elevó en el aire como un embrujo, sus ojos castaños se volvieron de un azul intenso por unos breves segundos, una energía del mismo color pareció salir de su cuerpo para meterse en el de Kohaku y salir disparada junto con su arma.

-Niños tontos creen que con una daga podrán…- pero el demonio dejó de hablar, una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro -¿Qué?-

-¿Un arma sagrada?- las pupilas del príncipe se dilataron ligeramente por la sorpresa, no, era energía espiritual.

-¡Ah!- el demonio desapareció en una nube de humo violeta completamente pulverizado.

-Huc- Rin dejo caer su cuerpo contra la espalda de Kohaku, su rostro se veía fatigado.

-¿Estas bien?- sujetándola por los muslos el joven la dejo estar sobre su espalda, a Sesshoumaru le pareció curioso que en esa ocasión ningún sonrojo se hubiera apoderado de su rostro a pesar de que la cercanía era mucho mas apabullante que en ocasiones anteriores.

-Sí- la joven sonrió ampliamente –Me falta entrenar mucho todavía-

-Esto es mucho mejor a lo que sucedía antes- echando a andar lentamente Kohaku elevó los ojos al cielo como rememorando -¿Te acuerdas cuando el poder se te escapaba y estuviste a punto de purificar a Inuyasha-san?-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- la jovencita cerró los ojos sonriendo con diversión y Sesshoumaru los siguió con la vista imaginando una escena donde su tonto medio hermano estaba a punto de perder su aura demoníaca por culpa de su joven protegida, de seguro una escena agradable de ver.

El resto de los demonios que seguían cerca parecieron no querer arriesgar sus cuellos por el aroma que seguía estando patente en el aire pero con menor intensidad, saltando de una rama a otra el príncipe youkai siguió a los jóvenes y como ellos habían cesado de hablar se entretuvo inspeccionándolos, ahora Kohaku sólo vestía la parte inferior de su vestuario de exterminador, en su espalda, brazos y pecho diversas cicatrices contaban la historia de peleas pasadas, sin venir a cuento Sesshoumaru se encontró a si mismo preguntándose cuantas de aquellas heridas habrían sido causadas en su afán de proteger a Rin.

El rostro de su protegida se veía cansado, ¿Poderes espirituales, eh?, quien lo hubiera dicho, bueno, en realidad ahora que lo pensaba había una o dos ocasiones donde había hecho cosas fuera de lo común, pero aquellos pequeños actos habían pasado desapercibidos hasta por ella, además no parecía que Rin tuviera madera para sacerdotisa, era demasiado distraída e ingenua para algo así.

-Ey Kohaku-kun- la chica volvió a hablar suavemente, su cabello negro cayendo por el hombro del exterminador.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero- una sonrisa se pintó en la cara de ambos, Sesshoumaru recordó una escena hace varios años, hacía un frío endemoniado y la nieve caía lentamente, pero aún así los dos niños que viajaban con él habían corrido a hacer un mono de nieve, al principio Jaken los había amonestado "Le están haciendo perder el tiempo a Sesshoumaru-sama" había dicho, pero poniendo en duda sus palabras él se había sentado a escasos metros como diciéndoles con sus actos que podían continuar jugando; al final —y como siempre ocurría— Rin había arrastrado a Jaken al juego.

_-Ey Kohaku-kun_- había conseguido para Rin unas gruesas botitas de paja y la niña chapoteaba entre la nieve con su característica sonrisa en la cara.

_-¿Qué pasa?- _el niño había girado hacía ella con aquellos enormes e inocentes ojos que eran comunes en una edad tan tierna independientemente del terrible pasado que le hubiera tocado vivir.

_-Te quiero- _lo había dicho de corazón, sonriendo, con los ojos chocolate bailando en sinceridad, en aquel momento Sesshoumaru había girado a verla, parpadeando había notado que ella era una niña humana y que el era un niño humano.

_-Yo también te quiero- _el pequeño había contestado al instante, sin titubeos, porque así eran los humanos a esa edad y entonces él había pensado que cuando todo eso acabara, cuando acabaran con Naraku —porque iba a hacerlo— dejaría a su querida Rin con aquel niño porque el amor que se habían confesado tan espontáneamente no podía perderse aunque pasaran muchas lunas entre ellos.

_-También a usted lo quiero__ Jaken-sama-_

_-Piérdete niña- _aunque la voz le tembló un poco ante aquellos tiernos sentimientos.

_-Sesshoumaru-sama-_

_-Lo sé- _

_-¡Lo amo!- _regresando al momento presente Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que continuaba siguiéndolos sin mostrarse, había estado perdido en sus pensamientos pero el adictivo aroma de Rin lo mantenía caminando sin perderles la pista, el cuerpo de su protegida húmedo contra la toalla marcaba a la perfección sus formas, su cabello largo y oscuro rozaba su trasero bien formado.

-¡Ahhh!- y entonces ambos pegaron un chillido aterrado y Sesshoumaru saltó al instante al suelo pero nuevamente antes de que pudiera hacer algo Inuyasha apareció de entre los árboles y de un solo zarpazo de sus garras terminó con el demonio que había aparecido frente a los muchachos.

-¡¿Pero que demonios creen que hacían? Feh- el hanyou bufó tronando los huesos de su mano frente a ellos.

-Que susto- Kohaku agachó la cabeza –Pensé que iba a morir-

-Yo también lo pensé- Rin ladeó la cabeza.

-¡No hablen de morir como si fuera normal y común!- Inuyasha volvió a gritar y Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja, curiosamente estaba de acuerdo con su medio hermano en ese punto.

-Mou- la joven hizo una mueca Inuyasha reparó en ella y al instante colocó una mano contra su nariz y dio un paso atrás, aunque ellos no lo notaron Sesshoumaru si que lo pudo advertir de inmediato, que en el rostro del hibrido se había colado un fuerte sonrojo.

-¡Por Dios Rin apestas!-

-¡Me acabo de bañar!- la jovencita gimoteó, Kohaku parpadeó.

-A mi me parece que huele bien- girando su nariz de tal manera que olfateaba el cuello de su amiga el muchacho ladeó la cabeza –Huele como siempre-

-Ese es el problema- Inuyasha refunfuñó entre dientes y aquello le provoco a Sesshoumaru el gruñir, al parecer no sólo las bestias estupidas se dejaban perder por aquel aroma, también lo hacían las aberraciones como Inuyasha.

-Oh Inuyasha-san, que malo- la jovencita lo observó ceñuda y él intentó alejar el aroma de ella meneando la mano frente a él y tapándose la nariz.

-Además ¿Por qué traes tan poca ropa, feh?-

-Los monos- Kohaku soltó un suspiro.

-¿De nuevo?- en el rostro del hanyou apareció una gota de sudor, recordaba una escena como esa hacía varios años con Kagome, el resultado había sido una inmensa piedra en su cabeza por fisgón.

-Le di mi ropa a Kohaku-kun pero él no la cuido- aún con los brazos rodeando el cuello de su amigo la chica ladeó la cabeza para verlo a la cara, el joven soltó un suspiro.

-Pelear y cuidar ropa al mismo tiempo, no me pidas milagros, soy un simple humano-

-Lo que sea- poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura Inuyasha arqueó una ceja –Regresamos a la aldea-

-Inuyasha-san esta muy rojo ¿Tiene fiebre?-

-¡Feh!, guarda silencio niña- acto seguido el joven de cabello blanco echó a andar a paso rápido.

-¡Espérenos Inuyasha-san!-

-¿Por qué siempre hace lo mismo cuando acabo de bañarme?- Rin parpadeó, luego una luz pareció brillar en sus pupilas -¿Será que también siente deseos de comerme?- Kohaku se encogió de hombros, ya no tenía caso seguir explicándole, de todas maneras nunca lo entendía, Sesshoumaru desde su puesto los vio alejarse, Inuyasha había estado tan intoxicado por el olor de Rin que no había percibido su propio olor a pocos pasos… aquello ya no le estaba gustando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Esa noche Rin se acostó a dormir de lo más contenta, había visto a Jaken y a Ah-Un y lo mejor era que Jaken había asegurado que dentro de poco llegaría Sesshoumaru-sama, hacía dos años que no lo veía, seguramente seguía siendo el mismo demonio amable de siempre, ¿Le contaría sus aventuras?, no, su amo no era de los que hablaran mucho, más bien se entretendría oyéndola a ella hablar, tomando en cuenta de que no había ido a verla en dos años iba a tener que aguantarla hablando mucho rato; Jaken había dicho que esos dos años se lo habían pasado combatiendo en las fronteras, después de todo para un youkai dos años eran poco tiempo.

De la emoción ni Kohaku ni ella podían dormir, el joven se encontraba nervioso, siempre que Sesshoumaru llegaba le pedía ver sus habilidades, ¿Podría complacer al youkai con el esfuerzo realizado hasta el momento?, creía haber avanzado pero no estaba seguro de que tanto, en la aldea siempre que había problemas Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome o su hermana se apresuraban a salvarlos y por esa razón ni él ni Rin habían podido avanzar demasiado en sus habilidades.

_-Si algo le pasa a Rin Sesshoumaru nos va a matar- _eso solía decir Inuyasha y al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo con él.

_-Me he muerto dos veces de cualquier manera- _le había susurrado un día Rin _–Y Sesshoumaru-sama no mato a nadie por eso- _aquella afirmación le había causado una inmensa gracia provocándole reír, nadie como Rin para hablar del pasado y reír con sus infantiles anécdotas, en el infierno que había sido su niñez después de haber matado a su padre con sus propias manos Rin era la única nota de verdadera alegría que recordaba, para ella él había sido su único amigo humano.

Así habían crecido y el amor entre ellos se había mantenido completamente igual porque desde el principio había sido demasiado grande para que creciera más.

-Seguro Sesshoumaru-sama te elogia ahora que eres un hombre- la jovencita sentada a su lado con una yukata blanca lo observó de reojo.

-Me conformaría con que me vea solamente- él hizo un surco en la tierra con su dedo, luego giró a verla –Rin ¿Sigues amando a Sesshoumaru-sama?-

-Pues si- para ella aquello era tan obvio que parpadeó -¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Mmm, por nada- volvió su vista a la tierra, no lo había pensado pero… ¿Sería un youkai como Sesshoumaru inmune al intoxicante olor de Rin que descolocaba a los demás demonios?, no se tenía que ser un genio, incluso Inuyasha rehuía de ella y aunque todos habían puesto especial empeño en que Kagome no lo notara había ocasiones en que las cosas se salían de control.

-¿Crees que llegue mañana?-

-Tal vez- el joven se levantó sacudiéndose y le tendió la mano –Vamos a dormir-

-¡Sí!- Sesshoumaru que los observaba entrecerró un poco los ojos, el aroma de Rin se iba diluyendo poco a poco conforme su cuerpo se iba secando, ahora aquel intoxicante aroma se había reducido hasta volverse apenas un suave perfume.

-Rin- Inuyasha que iba dando la vuelta topó con ellos de frente -¿No es muy tarde para que estén paseando chicos?- su rostro lucía tan fastidioso como Sesshoumaru lo recordaba, definitivamente el efecto que Rin había ejercido en él durante la tarde se había perdido.

-Ya nos íbamos a dormir-

-¿Están emocionados por que viene ese amargado?- gruñendo el hanyou enarcó una ceja –De verdad que no entiendo a los humanos-

-¡No le diga así al amo bonito!- Jaken apareció con su báculo de dos cabezas y en un tiempo record aquello se había transformado en un campo de batalla.

-Esto…- Rin hizo altavoz con sus manos -¡Buenas noches!- pero dudó mucho de que alguien la hubiera escuchado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había estado despierto observando a Rin dormir?, definitivamente habían pasado cientos de lunas desde la ultima vez, vagamente recordaba que antes cuando Rin dormía había un pequeño ronroneo que producía desde la profundidad de sus pequeños pulmoncitos, ahora ese ronroneo no existía, era simplemente una respiración pausada, una respiración de adulto.

¿Por qué Rin se había vuelto un adulto?, estaba seguro de que al dejarla aún era una niña, ¿Por qué había ocurrido aquello?

-Mmm- la joven dio una vuelta en el futón quedando con los brazos extendidos, su blanco cuello resaltaba en la oscuridad, las oscuras pestañas, los labios rosas y ante todo aquel aroma que se había transformado en un sutil perfume, no era común que un humano tuviera ese olor, ahora que lo pensaba aquello podía ser una trampa, se decía que quienes tenían poderes espirituales atraían a los demonios para exterminarlos, pero en ese caso la naturaleza se había equivocado con Rin, ella no tenía el poder suficiente para derrotar a todos los que fueran atraídos por aquel enloquecedor aroma.

-Mmm- la joven volvió a suspirar entre sueños Sesshoumaru dio dos pasos hacía ella y la observó fijamente, nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, Inuyasha que podría haber sido el más indicado para notarlo dormía lo más alejado posible de la jovencita, seguramente el hanyou sabía que aquella niña podía convertirse con su aroma en algo enloquecedor para él y ponía tierra de por medio.

-Estupido Inuyasha- el youkai gruñó por lo bajo, sabía que era mejor idea confiarle a Rin a un humano que al hibrido de su hermano, sólo Inuyasha podía perder los estribos frente a una niña sólo porque su cuerpo se había convertido en una trampa mortal hasta para ella.

-¿Qué?- perdido en sus pensamientos sólo pudo reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba arrodillado frente a su futón, tan cerca que podía ver a la perfección su piel tersa, lo brillante de su cabello, lo sonrojado de sus mejillas, los labios gruesos.

_-¡Por Dios Rin apestas!-_recordó las palabras de su medio hermano, su rostro sonrojado, ¿Cuántas veces Inuyasha se abría paseado por el patio deseoso de algo que no podía tomar?, ¿Cuántas veces habría sufrido dando vueltas en su futón repitiéndose que era solo una niña que no podía controlar sus poderes?, repentinamente sintió algo parecido a la compasión por Inuyasha pero el sentimiento fue rápidamente sustituido, ¿Las manos de su hermano paseándose por aquella piel blanca que él se había encargado de cuidar cuando era una tierna niña?, ¿Los labios de su hermano sobre el cuello de la niña que él había criado?, ¡Jamás!, un gruñido escapó de su garganta, Inuyasha ya tenía a su propia sacerdotisa, que dejara a la suya en paz.

-No- murmuró por lo bajo entrecerrando los ojos, no se la dejaría a Inuyasha, ni su medio hermano ni ninguno de esos youkais que se habían abalanzado sobre ella, si la había dejado en una aldea de humanos había sido con la esperanza de mantenerla a salvo, creyendo que continuaría su vida con los de su raza. Nuevamente aquel tenue aroma le provocó girar a verla con interés, no entendía porque su propio cuerpo la ponía en peligro, bueno, Rin había estado toda su vida en peligro, suponía que el sentimiento no sería nuevo para ella.

-Flores…- la jovencita murmuró dormida, en su rostro una tenue sonrisa, sin proponérselo él sonrió con ella, por largos minutos estuvo así hasta que un nuevo cambio provocó algo que jamás, ni en un millón de años se hubiera ocurrido que pasaría, hacía calor en aquel lugar, luego de un largo rato su protegida había echado fuera las sabanas que la cubrían, no había sido su intención mirarla de esa manera, sólo era que jamás se hubiera imaginado que los senos de una humana pudieran verse tan suaves y redondos, su mente había dejado de trabajar, el aroma se había metido bajo su piel sin ser consciente, la había sujetado de la muñeca poniendo su brazo por encima de su cabeza con delicadeza, no quería despertarla.

_-¡Lo amo!- _pero aquel había sido un amor de niña y él la había querido como se quiere a un cachorro, estaba seguro, si a alguien había querido en esa vida esa persona era Rin, ni a su madre, ni a su padre, ni al estupido de Inuyasha e incluso tampoco a Jaken, a ninguno quería con la misma intensidad con que la quería a ella, pero era un amor tierno, no podía equivocarse, era un amor que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos chocolate.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, con delicadeza colocó el otro brazo por encima de su cabeza y se colocó sobre ella, sin rozarla, ¿No era ella su cachorro?, ¿No había llegado a pensar que sería buena idea que hiciera vida con Kohaku?, el aroma de su cuerpo parecía llamarlo, por un instante tuvo la intención de pararse e irse, nunca regresar, mantenerla alejada de él, por lo menos mientras se acostumbraba a su nuevo poder y aprendía a manejarlo, pero… ¿Y si Kohaku era vencido alguna vez?, ¿Si Inuyasha perdía el control?, ¿Si…?

-Ah…- abrió la boca a centímetros de su cremoso cuello, sus colmillos habían aparecido clamando por marcarla como suya, ¿Suya?, Rin siempre había sido suya, era su pequeña humana, aún seguía siendo su pequeña humana, su vida le pertenecía, ella misma lo había dicho una vez.

Su cabello plateado caía sobre ella, rozando sus senos, acariciando su cuello, produciéndole cosquillas en el rostro, si seguía así ella despertaría y no habría marcha atrás, sentía la excitación corriendo por sus venas, no podía dejarla en esa aldea, corría demasiado peligro, él podía controlarse, lo sabía, si Kohaku seguía acompañándola cuando se bañara y él se mantenía a la distancia podría controlarse.

-Ah- ella soltó un suspiro y se removió bajo él intentando entre sueños soltar el agarre en sus muñecas, aquello removió aun más la excitación del youkai, aquel aroma era adictivo, era una trampa y demasiado peligroso, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho la tomó de la nuca y estampó de manera brusca sus labios contra los de ella, al instante Rin abrió los ojos intentando apartarlo y gritar pero él se lo impidió dejando caer su cuerpo contra el de ella y aplastándola contra el suelo, sus redondos senos apretándose contra él le produjeron arqueadas de placer, como si aquello fuera posible el aroma a su alrededor se intensifico casi como cuando acababa de bañarse, ella gimoteó con sus ojos castaños abiertos a su máxima expresión, entonces él apretó más su nuca y ella volvió a desvanecerse despacio bajo su cuerpo, cuando finalmente su respiración volvía a ser acompasada se ocupó en olfatearla toda, los brazos, el cuello, los senos, el vientre, las largas piernas y aquel delicioso centro, ahora entendía a su medio hermano, comprendía el tormento que seguramente llevaba cargando desde hace tanto tiempo, tener aquel enloquecedor aroma y no poder tocarlo, finalmente pasó su lengua por la mejilla de la joven, despacio, saboreando, sintiendo, no la haría suya, no aún, llegaría un momento en el que ella podría controlar ese aroma, cuando aquel enloquecedor aroma se sometiera a su voluntad, cuando eso sucediera Sesshoumaru la tomaría, porque era un príncipe youkai y ella era su humana, siempre lo había sido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿No es emocionante Rin?- Sesshoumaru los giró a ver de reojo, los dos humanos caminaban tras él, Kohaku cargando dos mochilas y ella con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Sí!- la jovencita saltó alborozada -¡Sesshoumaru-sama nos lleva de nuevo con él!- podía recordar el momento, esa misma noche, sin decirle nada a nadie había tomado a los dos humanos y al sapo bajo el brazo y los había sacado sin que acabaran de reaccionar con la maleta de equipaje en la diestra, Inuyasha los había visto marcharse y por un segundo creyó ver agradecimiento en el rostro del hanyou, quizás fuera su imaginación.

Para Kohaku y Rin que se los llevara sin esperar a saber su opinión no fue extraño y para ambos resultó una gran noticia, él estaba seguro que ahora si que podría probarse a si mismo, ella volvía con su verdadera familia, Sesshoumaru se dijo que en un principio no debía haber intentado dejarlos de lado, después de todo aquellos dos humanos eran especiales para él… sólo ellos.

-Amo bonito ¿Por qué trajimos a Rin y a Kohaku con nosotros?- pero el youkai no contestó, sin embargo Jaken tampoco insistió, en cambio susurró por lo bajo –Supongo que me hacían falta sus tonterías humanas- el sapo volvió a girar hacía ellos.

-Kohaku, ¿Qué es estar en celo?- y volvía Rin con sus preguntas.

-Ya te lo explique- aún era de noche así que las voces de los jóvenes se escuchaban con toda claridad.

-Jaken-sama, ¿Cuándo me huele le dan ganas de comerme?-

-N digas tonterías niña- muy digno Jaken le dio con su bastón en la cabeza —o por lo menos intentó hacerlo— porque como en acto reflejo Kohaku atravesó la funda de su espada soltando un suspiro, Sesshoumaru al verlo sonrió apenas, ese humano era perfecto para cuidar de su Rin.

-¿No le dan ganas de comerme?-

-Los demonios como yo no caemos en esas tonterías, ¿Por qué crees que Sesshoumaru-sama y yo no nos vemos afectados por eso?-

-¡Ge-ni-al!- ambos humanos articularon asombrados, Sesshoumaru arqueó una ceja, que Jaken hablara por si mismo.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿A dónde vamos?- ella avanzó un par de pasos y se colocó a su diestra.

-Hay intrusos en el norte- él contestó con sequedad.

-¿Puedo pelear Sesshoumaru-sama?- el joven exterminador se colocó al lado de Rin, un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sí- lo observó por el rabillo del ojo –Pero cuidaras de Rin- una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven.

-Oíste Rin, voy a tener mucho trabajo-

-Es porque todos quieren comerme- la chica se cruzó de brazos, lo cierto es que no parecía afectarle mucho aquella afirmación.

-No dejare que te coman- Kohaku le revolvió los cabellos con los nudillos, ella soltó una carcajada, Jaken gruñó algo de "humanos que nunca crecen" y Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, el aroma seguía ahí, como llamándolo.

-Será genial-

-Lo será- ambos humanos se vieron con un brillo de diversión flotando en sus pupilas y sólo hasta ese momento Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que en su plan algo había fallado, porque era cierto, el amor que aquellos dos humanos se tenían cuando eran niños no había cambiado, habían pasado las lunas y seguía siendo tan fuerte como al principio.

AMIGOS

Eso eran el uno para el otro… bueno, de cualquier manera ya no importaba, el viento pasó golpeándolos y tres cabelleras ondearon al viento, la de él plateada, la del joven castaña y la de ella en el medio negra como la noche.

-¡Jaken-sama no se vuele!- ambos jóvenes gritaron al tiempo y él no pudo evitar sonreír, otra vez su manada estaba completa y dentro de poco aquel aroma…

-Será solo mío-

**=Fin=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **me entró de nuevo el amor por esta serie y como adoró a estos cuatro surgió esto, espero que les haya gustado, un beso Ciao

_Domingo 26 de Diciembre del 2010_


End file.
